She Doesn't See
by jedimasterroyal
Summary: Fluffy A/P. Anakin tries his hardest not to care when Padme Amidala doesn't notice him. But she's the center of his universe and it's the only way he knows he can make a connection with her. One-shot.


She Doesn't See

_Hey guys jedimasterroyal here with another one shot. As a starting fanfic writer I find it extremely easier to write one shots but I am seriously on the works with a multi chapter which will be unlike any you have seen before. YAASSSSS! also I would like to point out that I am heavily influenced by music. I love music and unfortunately I was not blessed with that talent but I certainly have an air for good music. I mean seriously I type to the beats and everything. So anyways I hope you're finding my work enjoyable. I haven't got many reviews but those I do get, I keep in my heart. Thank you all and here's this so…_

_without further ado…_

* * *

The first time he meets her it's at a Gala.

It had been a month since he had defeated Palpatine. The war was declared over and the Jedi had been in charge of sweeping any pockets of Seperatist military powers while the Senate took care of all the political mess. For once, there was a genuine peace over the galaxy.

Obi-Wan and the rest of the Council beamed at him more often, proud of the work they had done to discipline him. But in all honesty he was bored. Or lonely. Yes, mostly lonely. He honestly couldn't believe it was that simple to complete the prophecy. He thought Sidious would have tried a little harder to turn him to the Dark Side but no…

"The Force manages to have everything under control Anakin, and you are its Son and most importantly its servant. The Force will reward you for following so faithfully," Obi-Wan said clasping his back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that Master. Anyways I can't get over this utter loneliness. Any thoughts?" he said slumping into a chair.

Fast-forward and he's at this Gala. Which he was about to exit from, because when has Obi-Wan's suggestions for entertainment ever worked, when suddenly he sees her.

She's with the Senators from Rodia, Chandrilla, and Alderaan, not that he ever cared for memorizing Senator's faces, but Obi-Wan had told him later. Together the delegation had come to congratulate him on a job well done. He shuts everything out when he hears her voice for the first time. It's cool like…like cold refreshing water on a hot, hot day. Her eyes are a dark brown pool like….like the color of Wookies' soft fur. Her skin looks creamy like….like the Bantha milk he uses for his caff in the mornings. Her hair, which is done in some intricate way, like a cascading waterfall of silkiness.

He nods at everything they say through the conversation, catching only her name, which after the party ended he proceeded to look at through the Galaxy Wide Web. She was the Senator form Naboo. He found it fitting for her to be from such a lovely planet. He was also thankful to find that she was one of the "good" politicians.

"You do know Palpatine was from Naboo too, right?" Obi-Wans says the next day.

"Ugh I shouldn't have told you anything. You always try to ruin stuff for me. Besides, Jabba the Hutt is from Tatooine and that does not make you trust me any less. Let's not judge people by the planet they come from, please."

"Well it's not like you can do anything besides bed her. We are Jedi."

Pushing the hair out of his eyes, Anakin sighed, "Says model Jedi who keeps secret transmissions between a certain someone from Mandalore," Obi-Wan blushes. "You and I both know that rule is about to go extinct and if it doesn't, I have nothing more to lose. I did my duty to the Order."

So it was, that each day his "infatuation" (as Obi-Wan had called it) for the Senator grew more and more. Realizing he couldn't just stalk her, he resorted to being Council's Jedi representative who would serve as a liaison to newly appointed Chancellor Organa, telling the Council that he was more "suitable" for the job. Which he wasn't. He never cared a womp rat's ass about politics but as long as it gave him the chance to frolic all over the Senate building, he was content.

The first day he saw her in the halls, his whole world stopped. Even the Force seemed to pull him towards her. He finds it even more amazing how his feet kept moving the whole time. He wanted stop though. He wanted to stop her and say something but his mouth became hoarse.

And then the moment ended. He figured it was better that way since she wasn't looking up. Her eyes were glued to a data pad. At least he knew she was a dedicated woman to her work.

The next day he was on his way out towards the Temple with a report from the Chancellor. He walked slowly, yearning to stumble upon her again. This time she was walking and talking to a group of females, her handmaidens, he guessed. He smiled her way but willed himself to walk when he noticed she had not spared him a glance.

The whole month seemed uneventful. On his errand runs he would find her along the way but she would not shift her eyes to him. It's like she doesn't even notice him…

"She doesn't notice you…It's not something to doubt….grrr. It's a fact," Obi-Wan exclaimed parrying back with his lightsaber.

Anakin knocked back in anger. Sweat poured down his body. He liked sparring with Obi-Wan, he was a worthy opponent. Anakin proceeded with a flurry of scissor attacks until a burst of frustration gave Obi-Wan the upper hand. Knocking away Anakin's lightsaber, Obi-Wan pushed him with the force, making him fall on his behind. Anakin slammed his fists to the floor.

"I just want her so badly! How the hell do I tell her I love her?" Closing his eyes, he exhaled and let the Force ebb away his anger and frustration.

The next day Anakin decided to go about his life as normal. Sure, he was hopelessly in love with Padme Amidala. In fact, he would give his heart gladly in return, but since she was not giving him the time of day, he figured it would be best to leave this in the hands of the Force. It had never failed him before and perhaps Anakin just needed to be patient. On his routine journey to the Chancellor's Office her sees her again. Her eyes looking straight ahead.

Losing the lost Rodian look on his face, he himself decides to not spare her a glance. His consciousness screamed, "Kriff! Will you just look at me or smile or say something?" His face was resolved though and when she passes by and moves far enough behind him, he stops dead in his tracks. Turning towards her, he sees her walking further and further away. The sway of her hips entrancing him for only a moment. Even her stride was like an exotic dance, but shaking his head he turns to his original direction. His mind told his heart to relax. She just doesn't see.

* * *

Padme Amidala went for her daily walk around the Senate rotunda. The point of walking was to relax but it seemed that most days she was in her own little world, thinking constantly of her work and the galaxy. She looked straight ahead losing focus on her surroundings. Today though something in her mind made it all stop. From the corner of her vision she saw fleetingly brown robes and golden hair.

_*That's Anakin Skywalker.*_

Her mind became mush. She simply could not connect why she needed him. Then, suddenly she remembered.

Her friend, Bail Organa was simply too busy with rebuilding the Republic and had asked her to be the Senate's representative between the Jedi and the Republic. Which meant she would need to work in close communication with one Master Skywalker. Officially, she was glad to take care of the job. Unofficially, she was giddy to be working with such a handsome Jedi, which she hoped to learn about more during their future time together.

Sighing she stopped and turned around but he was far away. She didn't know what she expected though, it's not like he was looking at her or waiting for her anyways. Shrugging, she turned back to her original task. Bail would tell him today. Guess she would just talk to him tomorrow.

_FIN_


End file.
